1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction control apparatus for, when a slip of driving wheels is detected, reducing an engine output to suppress the slip of the driving wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle is started or is traveling, if an accelerator pedal is rapidly treadled, a slip of driving wheels occurs. The slip is caused such that an engine output is immediately increased upon rapid treadle of the accelerator pedal, and a driving torque exceeding a transmissible force determined by a coefficient of friction between the driving wheels and a road surface is generated in the driving wheels. In this manner, when the slip of the driving wheels occurs, travel stability is impaired.